duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Follow In My Footsteps
Follow In My Footsteps is a song written by Jonathan Elias and Simon Le Bon as a contribution to the album Requiem For The Americas ,a tribute to the native Americans.It was recorded in May 1988 at the "Davout Studios" (France) at the same time other members of Duran Duran were also recording at the studios for the same album.The song is performed by Simon Le Bon and features Susanna Hoffs from the "Bangles" singing backing vocals,guitarist Warren Cuccurullo with Steve Ferrone on drums who worked as a session drummer and toured with Duran Duran between 1986 to 1988. The song was released as a 7" vinyl single in 1989 presented in a unique Requiem For The Americas "teepee" picture sleeve and only issued in Italy,with the track "Talk With Grandfather" as the B-side. Musicians on "Follow In My Footsteps" EMI ENIGMA 062039159 (5.07 mins) * Susanna Hoffs - Backing Vocals * Sherman Foote - Chapman Stick * Steve Ferrone - Drums * Sherman Foote- Guitar * Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar * Alex Lasarenko - Keyboards * Jonathan Elias - Keyboards * Simon Le Bon - Lead Vocals * Akan Schwartberg - Percussion * Daniel C Hill - Cree & Kiowa Voice Musicians on "Talk With Grandfather" (B-side) * Belen Pena Magna - Xipe Totec Drummer * Jesus Ibanez Ramiezz - Xipe Totec Drummer * Lazaro Arvizu - Xipe Totec Drummer * Pedro Ruiz - Xipe Totec Drummer * Sergio Ruiz - Xipe Totec Drummer * Sherman Foote - Textural Guitar * Garry Barlough - Narration * Jonathan Elias - Sound Collage * Sherman Foote - Sound Collage * Ernie Longwalker - Voice Lyrics Where the earth recieves The seeds from the sky Where the ancient fill the newborn With the breath of life I will run once more Before this body dies I go running and I feel my muscles Burning in the light In our innocence the world is young And strong, beating at the center of perfection, Is this heart of mine Feel the mountain move to hear our song See the children stand where they belong Follow in My Footsteps now Follow in My Footsteps Follow in My Footsteps Follow in My Footsteps I am the lightening streak Across the brooding sky I am witness to the spirit Of your sunrise Call if your fevers rage Is in need of tenderness Feel that I am, Feel that I am Feel that I am, the medicine Feel the mountain move to hear our song Hear the thunder rolling for our song Call the wind Call the rain Call the first ones by their names Call the moon Call the sun Call the blood back to my veins Follow in my footsteps now Follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps Feel the mountain move to hear our song Hear the thunder rolling for our song Call the wind Call the rain Call the first ones by their names Call the moon Call the sun Call the blood back to my veins Follow in my footsteps now Follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps You can follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps yeah Category:Simon Le Bon songs